A Jacob and Nessie Story
by Jacob-Blaks-Imprint
Summary: A Jacob and Nessie Story. Lemons; you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything. Anything in _italics_ are Jacob's thoughts.** review!**

* * *

All of the Cullen's accept for Edward and Bella had gone away somewhere for a couple of months. Which meant I would have more time to spend with Nessie. I'm pretty sure Bella talked to Edward about Nessie and I spending 'alone' time together. He has backed off a lot lately.

Nessie turned 6 a couple of weeks ago. Accept for the fact that her body is physically much older then 6, she has a body of a 15 year old girl. Which is making things extremely 'hard' for me. The only problem is that her father can hear all my thoughts even the perverted ones. On top of that Nessie can hear her father's thoughts so in the end she ends up hearing my thoughts.

Tonight I was going to take Nessie down to First beach. She said it was one of her favourite places in the world. Edward and Bella were going out of town on a hunting trip, which meant I would have Nessie all to myself this weekend. It's about time I get to be alone with my girl.

Once Nessie and I got down to the beach we laid out a blanket and instantly started making out. I loved they way her lips brushed against mine, I love her soft moans when I suck on her neck.

After a few hours together down at the beach we went back to my house to get something to eat. It's a good thing that Billy was gone on fishing trip with Charlie until Tuesday. We ate and then we watched the beginning of a movie but within minutes my sweet Nessie was asleep and I could finally go take a shower to relive my now throbbing manhood.

I grabbed a towel and hurried into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I threw my towel onto the counter and removed my jeans and boxers as fast as I could to reveal my throbbing member. I turned on the water and stepped in. I washed my hair then grabbed the soap to scrub down my body. When I felt the warm water slide over my member my eyes automatically clenched shut. I started to see some of the visions Nessie had shown me earlier down at the each. As soon as saw them my hand went down to my shaft.

I started to stroke myself as I pictured Nessie's plump lips kissing mine. The way her hips swing when she walks.

"Nessie" I let out a small moan.

I felt my other hand claw at the wall of the shower. I was nowhere near finished.

I leaned farther forward putting more weight on my hand, as my legs became week. I continued to rub the length of myself faster as I visioned Nessie naked. Her moaning out my name in pleasure. I was so close. I went even faster and tightened my grip. I felt myself expand ready to release.

"Nessie, oh yes baby" I cried out in pure bliss, that's when I heard the bathroom door creep open.

"Jake?" a sweet voice questioned.

"Yeah Ness." I replied.

"Uh I was just wondering if, uh, well if I could um join you in there?"

_hell yeah, id love to have you join me in the hot, wet, shower naked. _

"I don't think it's such a good Idea, your dad would rip me to shred Nessie"

"Jake I'm practically 16 and I have needs too you know!

_oh I know._

"Besides everyone will be gone until Tuesday and it's the only time were going to get alone until we move out of the house.

How could I argue with that? She was practically begging for me pin her up to the wall and fuck her senseless, but I wouldn't do that. I would make this be one of the best nights we ever spend together.

"Fine Ness, go get a towel." And with that she left the room.

I quickly hopped out and wrapped my towel around my hips. The minute Nessie came through the door I grabbed the back of her neck pulling her into a deep passionate kiss. I slowly ran my hands under her shirt pulling it up over her head. I reached for the button on her jeans as I sucked on her neck, I slid her jeans down and she stepped out of them. I turned her around so her back was to me. I gently moved her hair to the side and suckled on her neck. I undid the clasp on her bra and let it fall to the floor. I massaged both her breasts causing her to moan.

"mmm Jake, that feels nice."

I then slide back up her neck to her ear.

"I'm going to make your body scream out in pleasure."

I spun back around and gently slid off her underwear. I lifted her up and carried her bridle style into the shower. I started kissing her lips then neck, then collarbone, then breasts causing her head to tilt back and her eyes close. I places butterfly kisses down her tummy and the inside of her thigh. Completely ignoring the place she needed me the most.

I crouched down onto my knees in front of her and used my thumbs to spread the lips of her womanhood open.

I very gently and slowly licked from the bottom to the top of her slit.

"Yes Jake." She cried out. Pushing her hips farther into my face.

I used my lips to suck as hard as I could on her clit and used my tongue on her entrance. She was unbelievably tight; my poor girl was going to be in pain

I used my tongue and lisp on her clit and gently slid one finger inside of her. She was so small. I was never going to fit into her. I tried to push a second finger in but she screamed.

"Ness, I'm so sorry."

"no keep going." she panted.

I started to pump my fingers when her next question shocked me.

"Jake," she gasped. "What's happening?"

What does she mean what's happening?! Has Bella never explained this to her. The poor girl is clueless. This was no the time to embarrass her or make a joke. So I just answered her question he best way I could.

"Your about to climax. It's the best feeling in the world. Just try to relax and enjoy it."

She took a deep breath and leaned her head back against the wall. I continued the assault to her womanhood. After a few minutes her walls clamed down on my fingers so tight I couldn't pull them out. So I curled them several times hitting her g-spot.

"Jake!" she screamed. Her thighs and hips shook and within seconds it was all over her walls relaxed and I finally pulled my fingers out.

_Oh how I would of loved those fingers to be my dick, trapped in her wet heat. _

"I love you Jake, and thanks that felt amazing."

"I love you to Nessie." I replied. _More then you know._

I picked her up and carried her into my bedroom. I grabbed her a pair of my boxers and a black tee shit that fell to her knees. I helped her get dressed then tucked her into bed. Within seconds she was passed out. I walked back into the bathroom and cleaned up her clothes. I jumped back into the shower again to take care of my thrombbing erection once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

i own nothing, please please PLEASE review.

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up to constant tap of the rain hitting the roof of the house. Nessie was curled up close to me. As gently as I could I moved to the edge of the bed sliding off. I made my way across my bedroom floor to the hallway. I walked down the hallway to the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind me not wanting to wake Nessie. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. All the regular stuff. As I walked back down the hallway towards my bedroom I could here Nessie start to stir

"Yes Jake, Yes." I heard a faint moan.

_What was she dreaming about? _

At this point I had two options the first was to walk away and let her sleep or walk over to her, press her hand to my cheek and invade her privacy.

Hmm.

Something caught my eye and I looked back up at her. Her head was thrashing from side to side.

Ok so that made up my mind.

I walked over to the bed and gently laid down beside her. I waited a minute until I knew she was still fully asleep. I gently pulled her hand up from underneath the covers. I felt something wet and sticky on them.

_Was she? No she couldn't have been. Not in her sleep anyway. _That's when I caught her scent. _She had been._

I pressed her warm palm up against my cheek. It took a minute before I could see anything. But finally the vision came and it shocked me.

* * *

There I was with Nessie in my room. The vision was of us, later today. We were wearing the same clothes were wearing now.

"Are you ready for this, we don't have to of you don't want to."

"Yes Jake, I need you NOW, I'm tired of waiting my body needs you. I need you to give it to me."

The next vision I saw we were both naked. It was our second round. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was sitting on top of my lap. She very slowly slid down on top of me.

I quickly pulled my hand away wondering what to do. I new this day would come. I waited all this time with Bella, and then when she got pregnant I waited until Nessie was fully grown. So today would I finally be the day.

* * *

I leaned over and kissed the top of forehead as she slowly opened her eyes.

But before I could even get the words good morning out of my mouth she attacked my lips viscously. I kissed back with as much passion as I could. I leaned back allowing her to climb on top of me and straddle my hips. My hands made there way to the small of her back.

I was already shirtless which was a good thing for Nessie because she probably would of had it ripped of me by now. I really whish I had a shirt on to help me hide the all too apparent bulge I my boxers.

I needed to find a way to slow things down. I needed time to wake up first. I just couldn't do this with her right now. It's not that I didn't want to. Because I really would have. But this was going to be our first time and I wanted everything to be special for her. And on top of that I wouldn't even be able to last more then 10 seconds once I was inside of her.

I heard my stomach grumble and I slowly lifted Nessie off of me.

"Ness, I'm starving, please let me eat first."

"Wait Jake, I feel bad for you I caused that," she looked down at my boxers. "It's only fair if I take care of it."

"No Nessie, you don't have to, I can take care of it myself." But before I had a chance to get up off the bed she had her hands on both sides of my boxers.

_Well, if she insists._

She yanked down my boxers all the way down to my ankles and gasped.

_Yes!_

She looked terrified.

She slowly rapped her tiny hand around my shaft casing me to swallow. Hard. As she began to stroke my eyes sunk close and my head tilted to back into the pillow.

"um, how do I uh do this?"

I wrapped my hand around hers squeezing it tighter. I then began to stroke much faster then what she was doing. I used my other hand to find hers and placed it infron of her other hand so that both her hands were stroking me. I let my hands fall to my side as she kept her rhythm.

"Nessie," I moaned. "Ahhhh, yes baby,"

I was so, so close to my goal when I felt something warm and wet envelope my head. I opened my eyes to find her mouth on my head sucking with as much force as she could and her hands were working there magic. That sight of my Nessie is what sent me over the edge. I had never ever cum so hard in my entire life as I just did.

"NESSIE, fuck yes baby, URGH." thrusting my head towards her lips.

She continued her rhythm until I was completely finished. I twitched do the to the insane intensity. I slowly pushed her head off of me and brought her up to kiss me.

"Thank you so much Nessie, I love you."

"I love you too Jake, now what's for breakfast?"


End file.
